The Unawesome Day
by Raining On My Own Parade
Summary: A Prussia x Reader fic. Can Gilbert make you feel better after an extremely bad day? Sorry, I'm not very good with summaries - -U rated T for some language


_Hey there! This is my first ever fan fic, so I would greatly appreciate feedback! I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC, but I tried my best -_-U DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!_

_Anyhoozle, thank you for taking the time to read my fic :D_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>"Crap!" You mutter under your breath as you hear the late bell for your next class ring. Today just hasn't been your day. First off, you woke up late (because your alarm never rang), to find out your little brother had gotten into the pantry yet again and had disheveled everything, so you had to clean that up. Then, in the middle of an already rushed shower, the water shut off out of nowhere, so you had to quickly get out and fix the gage before getting back in and continuing. After that, you couldn't find anything to eat, so you were forced to down one of your mom's horrifically bad tasting morning concoctions. Then you spent ten minutes trying to get your car to start, making you even more late to school than you already were. And to top everything off, you just couldn't seem to make it on time to any of your classes. You've been late to almost every single one so far, with the exception of second period-because that was just suicide-Mr. Kirkland would kill you, or make you eat one of his scones…which was ultimately death too so…<p>

Anyways…it was now second to last period. As you continue to run to the stairwell-your locker was on the second floor, and most of your classes were on the third-you notice out of the corner of your eye a pair of eyes watching you from the room you were passing. You turn your head, slowing your pace a bit, to have your (e/c) eyes meet a pair of crimson. Your heart skips a beat. It's Gilbert Beilschmidt, one of your best friends, and also, the object of your affection. Of course he didn't know that, and you weren't planning on letting him know any time soon.

You've liked Gil for a while now, ever since your freshman year actually. He was always so loud, fun and fearless. He was everything you wished you were brave enough to be. You were always the quiet type due to years of not having many friends, and not really caring either way. Somehow though, Gilbert was attracted to you (in a friendly manner of course) and decided to deem you worthy of his friendship. At first you were a bit skeptical; you weren't used to being sought out-especially by someone of his type. You tried to push him away using your witty sarcastic remarks and sometimes standoffish attitude to get him to give up the chase. But much to your unspoken and not shown relief, he kept on trying to befriend you. After a few months of this game of cat and mouse, you had finally given in and became friends with the "Awesome Gil"

You shake yourself out of your memories to stop walking and wave at your friend. He grins back at you and you feel a light blush form on your cheeks. 'Dammit' you think as you ball your hand into a fist around the strap of your shoulder bag. 'Since when did I become a silly hormonal junior high girl?' You brush off your stupid thoughts as you notice he's giving you hand signals to get to class before the teacher murders you. You facepalm yourself as you realize your already late as hell. At least it's just Mr. Bonnefoy.

You grin at him one last time as you get back on your way to class. You're surprised to find that just that small interaction between you and Gil made you feel a hell of a lot better. Maybe it was due to the fact that you hadn't really been able to talk to him today since you were always late, and the seat next to him was always occupied. You were typically a generally cheery person, but Gil made you ten times happier with that whatever-it-was-he-used-to-have-that-effect-on-you. You're just about beaming by the time you reach the Health classroom. You sigh, once again realizing how late you are, and rap on the door.

You smile as the door is opened to reveal your friend Elizibeta on the other side, smiling right back at you. "You sure are late today (name)." She says, jokingly clicking her tongue and folding her arms over her chest. You chuckle and roll your eyes as you make your way into the room. It seems Mr. Bonnefoy isn't even phased by your intrusion into his class as he keeps on teaching without even glancing in your direction.

You take a seat; the only one being available in the back next to Alfred Jones. You wave at him as you sit down. Alfred has always been cool with you. You weren't especially close to him, but you did enjoy his company. You two actually hung out quite often. You notice he is, of course, eating junk food as usual, sitting more than casually in his desk seat as he waves back at you. "Yo, sup (name)!" he says grinning his signature ear to ear smile. You grin right back at him as you get your notebook and pen out to take notes.

"Well well well Ms. (last name), we finally decide to show up to class, hhmmm?" You hear the voice of Mr. Bonnefoy say from the front of the room. You look up to see that he's still writing on the board, back turned to the class. You sigh in exasperation. You thought he hadn't noticed you slip in. You grunt back in response and he turns around. You never really got along with Mr. Bonnefoy, although he seemed to get along quite well with Gilbert and his friend Antonio.

"Well, that earned you a detention with me today after school, Ms. (last name)." he said as he turned back around to continue on with his stupid lesson. Why was he like this only with you? This wasn't even an irrational complaint. He was overly friendly to all the other girls of the school. But with you, it was like you were a whole different species. You roll your eyes and slump back into your desk as you realize your day just got a hell of a lot worse in less than five minutes. Everyone around you shot you an apologetic look. They knew how bad Mr. Bonnefoy's detentions could be.

You look at the clock on the wall to see just how late you actually were to the class. It was regular schedule day, so you had fifty five minute classes. You sigh as you realize you're more than a half hour late…due to the fact that you couldn't get your damn locker open for the longest time. "Just fucking great…" you mumble to yourself as you try to listen to the lesson.

XXX

It was now finally the end of the day and you're on your way to your locker. Every once in a while you look around you to see if you can spot Gil anywhere. You sigh as you only see a crowd of familiar empty faces. Your locker's now in sight and you swing you bag off your shoulder. As it's going back over your other shoulder, the strap is grabbed and pulled backwards by someone's hand. "What the-"you screech as you feel yourself falling backwards into the person's arms.

You're about to hit your attacker in the face when you hear all too familiar laughter. You smirk and blush a little as you realize whose arms you just fell into. "Gil! Don't scare me like that!" you exclaim as you playfully smack his arms away from you. He grins down at you and winks. "You're cute when you're scared." He simply says as he drags you the rest of the way to your locker.

You blush and roll your eyes a bit when he finally lets go of you so you can open up your locker. "So," he begins, resting his arm on the locker next to yours and his head on his hand. "How has your day been? I've barely seen you at all! That's so not awesome." He says with a slight frown on his face.

You sigh as you blow a stray piece of hair off of your face. "You really want to know?" you ask, looking at him with the "It's a long ass story" look on your face. He only grins at you and lets you tell him everything that happened.

You go on to tell him of your horrible day, and how it's now a lot worse since you have detention with Mr. Bonnefoy. You of course leave out the part about how just seeing him for a few minutes in the hallway made you feel a lot better. You were tempted to tell him though, just a bit…

When you finish your tragedy, you look up at him to see him smirking at you. "What's so funny you jerk?" you frown at him. He smiles wider and ruffs up your hair a bit. You snarl and push away his hand, giggling just a bit at his playfulness. "You have had quite the unawesome day (name)" he says as he puts his hands up in surrender after you attempt to knock them off with your amazing karate chop hands of death. "No shit Sherlock…" you respond dryly.

He looks at you, and you can tell he's deep in thought. You wait for him to finish thinking as you stare back at him with curiosity. He finally smiles wide at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You know that look. You gulp as you realize he's probably scheming another extravagant plan in his head. He notices your look and laughs. "Don't worry." He says to you as he takes your arm and leads you to the stairs. "I'm not planning anything crazy if that's what you're thinking. Just something completely awesome that I know you're going to love…well I hope." He says looking away shyly.

He's never shy, so you know what he's going to do is going to be way different from his other schemes. He normally took you to do really reckless things when you were having a bad day, such as TPing people's houses in broad daylight, mountain biking on private, guarded grounds (that one didn't end very well at all), messing with cranky old people, and whatever other "awesome" things popped up in that head of his.

You're going to ask him just what exactly you two would be doing after school today, but you suddenly feel yourself come to an abrupt halt in front of Mr. Bonnefoy's door. "Well, here is where I leave you." Gil says as he lets go of your wrist. You nod and are about to go in the door when he suddenly stops you. You look up at him questioningly and he smiles warmly down at you. "You look worried, so I'm going to tell you now that what I have planned for after school is totally different from what we normally do." You smile at him and laugh a little. "What do you mean by different my good sir?" you ask playfully as he starts to turn to go. He stops mid step to swivel around and face you. He winks at you and grins, getting back his normal air of confidence.

"Let's just say it's something I've been wanting to do for a while." He says. And that's all he says before he turns back around and shuffles away from you. You feel a huge blush begin to form on your cheeks as you freak out over what he meant by "something I've been wanting to do for a while." What did he mean by that? He couldn't possibly like you! He constantly had girls flocking around him, trying to get with him. He loved the attention! Plus, all the other girls were so pretty, and you were just…average. No way in hell would he pick you over the others.

Even so, you found it odd that he never had a girlfriend after seeing all those other girls…

You're torn from your thoughts a few seconds later when a quick and loud "Ahem…" echoes throughout the deserted hallway. You snap your head around to see Mr. Bonnefoy at the door, arms crossed, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Are you done fantasizing Ms. (last name)?" he questions, a slight hint of anger in his voice. You can't help but wonder just how long he's been standing there. He had a strange habit of popping up unexpectedly in places.

"Yeah, sorry." You grumble as you move past him and into the room. You look around. Little to your surprise, you spot Lovino Vargas sitting in a desk towards the front. Much to your surprise, you notice Ludwig Beilschmidt; Gilbert's younger brother, sitting towards the back of the room.

You walk further into the room and Lovino looks up to catch your eye. "Welcome to the party ya damn bastard. About time you show up. Mr. Fuck-face Bonnefoy wouldn't shut up about you being late again." He says while glaring at you as you walk to get a seat towards the middle of the classroom. You choose to ignore his rude comment as you sit down and turn around to look at Ludwig.

"What brings you to detention?" you ask him, cocking your head to the side out of curiosity. Ludwig looks up from the book he was reading to look at you. He sighs and motions his hand toward Lovino. "He did." He simply says as he subtly glares over in Lovino's direction. Lovino obviously feels Ludwig's hard stare, because he turns around to glare right back at him.

"What are you looking at potato bastard?" he snarls. "If you would just leave my fratello alone, I wouldn't give you such a hard time." You roll your eyes. 'As if that's gonna happen.' You think to yourself. Everyone in the school knew that Ludwig had developed a crush on Feliciano Vargas; Lovino Vargas's younger brother. And it wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone if Feli felt the same way for the German.

Lovino turns his head to glare at you as you snort at the thought of the gruff German with the bubbly Italian. Although you had to admit; it was pretty cute. "And just what are you laughing at idiota?" he says. "Don't worry about it Lovi." You say, calling him "Lovi" just to annoy him. No one's allowed to call him that except for Feli, and Antonio. He instantly starts slinging a wide variety of colorful words your way which you brush off with a chuckle.

Mr. Bonnefoy sits in his desk massaging his temple. "Why don't you all just shut up? If you can be quiet for five minutes, I will let you out early."

Well, that shut everyone up pretty quickly. Lovino didn't like you or Ludwig, but you knew he would be quiet if it meant he could get out early and be with Antonio again. Although he wouldn't admit it, you overheard a conversation between him and Antonio that confirmed your belief that they were a little more than friends. You smile deviously to yourself. That may come in handy one day if you ever had to black mail him. Not that that would happen, but, you never know…

As soon as the five minutes were up; you were all sure to keep watch of the clock, the three of you jump up from your desks before Mr. Bonnefoy has a chance to say anything, and make a mad dash for the door. Lovino's the first to get out, followed by you and then Ludwig. Immediately upon exiting the room, the two boys are at it again, quarreling as they walk down the hallway. Ludwig quickly turns his head around a bit to say goodbye to you and you wave to his back as he walks away. Lovino turns around, calls you a "damn bastard" and continues walking too. When you can't hear their voices anymore, you start to make your way out of the building.

You pull your cellphone out of your pants pocket to text Gilbert. After leaving him a short message to ask where to meet him, you stop one more time at your locker to get a textbook you had forgotten earlier. After you grab that and put it in your book bag, you look at your phone to see if he'd texted you back. He did. The text he left read, "Meet me at the porch. I though you wouldn't be getting out till later?" you reply with, "Yeah, Mr. Bonnefoy let us out early for good behavior :P see you in a few."

You smile as you head down the main flight of stairs of your school. He wanted to meet you at the porch. He must have something important to tell you then. The porch was a special little place that not a lot of people knew about that was behind your school. It was the place where you and Gilbert first met that one day freshman year…

OOO

It was a sunny day; probably mid August if you remember correctly, and you were wandering around outside the school doing some exploring. It was still the beginning of the year and you hadn't made a lot of friends yet, so you were by yourself. Not that you minded; you were used to being alone. There was nothing really interesting to see at the front of the building, so you decided to head to the back.

As you made your way there, you noticed the number of people decreasing. You smiled. Maybe you'd be able to read a book in peace now or something. You made your way past the football field and the bleachers and noticed that to your left, there was a small path way that led into some trees.

Curiosity got the best of you as you changed gears and started to head towards the path. You took note on how pretty it was back there. You wondered why more people didn't come back here. You decided you didn't care; the less people that knew about here the better. You could come here to think if you needed to, or just to be alone. Hell, it could be a good place to go to skip class if you wanted to.

Before you knew it, you were out of the trees and into a nice little field. You smiled as you breathed in the freshness of the air. Everything seemed a lot more serene here; like it was totally different world. You continued to walk ahead because you noticed a small porch type looking thing up ahead. As you got closer you realized it was a porch and you quickened your pace to get to it. It looked really pretty.

When you got to it, you climbed up the couple of stairs there were to get to the flat surface. You sat down and opened up your bag to pull out a book. You started to read and got quite lost in your reading when you felt a pair of eyes on you. You looked up to see a very pale, crimson eyed boy looking down at you from a tree. 'How long has he been up there?' you asked yourself as you stared at him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked you as he began to climb down the tree. He jumped off when he got closer to the bottom. You blinked at him. "Why do you want to know?" you asked him as he made his way towards you. "Because," he started to say, pausing only because he had stopped right in front of you. "Until now, no one has ever known about this place besides me. I'm curious to know the name of the second person to find it."

You blushed a bit as you noticed he was really cute. You backed up a bit though to give yourself some space from him; he was pretty close. "(name)." you said cautiously, "(first name) (last name).

"Well (name), how about becoming the awesome me's friend?" he asked grinning widely at you, closing his eyes and gesturing towards himself. You rolled your eyes and picked up your bag. This guy was full of himself. His ego was probably bigger than his brain. You didn't want to associate with that kind of person. Before he could notice you, you tried to silently get away.

You started to walk when you felt a hand grab yours. Your heart thumped in your chest. 'what the hell?" you mentally yelled at yourself. 'I just met this guy. This can't be happening…' you were annoyed at yourself. Sure he was cute an all, but you were sure he was just another cocky guy who thought he could get any girl he set his eyes on. You turned around to glare at him, and were surprised to see a small look of sadness on his face. "Don't you want to know my name too?" he asked you.

You sighed. "I guess so." You huffed. 'Might as well.' You thought as you looked down at your wrist. 'Besides, it looks like he's not letting go of me till he tells me.' He instantly brightened when you said that. He continued on to tell you that his name was "The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt", and that he was a freshman here at the school. You told him you were too and he smiled even wider than before (if that was even possible) at you.

After he told you his name, you finally had your wrist freed from his grasp and you told him you were going to go now. He smiled and told you he'd see you around. You snorted at that comment as he waved to you as you left. 'Yeah right.' You thought as you got out of the trees again. 'He'll probably forget about me by tomorrow morning.'

OOO

You smile as you see the familiar small path to the left of the bleachers. That memory was from two years ago. You laugh to yourself as you realize just how wrong you were about Gil forgetting about you. After that first meeting, he made sure to seek you out every day to try and earn your trust and friendship. You gave him a hard time for quite a while, but when you finally did let him be your friend, you didn't regret it one bit. He was kind of like you after all. He claimed he loved to be alone, but really, he was lonely. He told you that one day on the porch randomly when you two were skipping class. That was the day when your innocent little crush blossomed into something a little more.

Making your way out of the trees, you instantly spot your favorite place. The porch had become a place where you and Gil could just escape the world for a while and open up about anything; whether it was about school, family, friends- pretty much anything was okay to talk about there.

That's why you knew he had something important to tell you about, since it was here he wanted to meet you. Your smile widens when you notice Gil sitting up in the tree he loved so much. "Hey Gil!" you call out to him as you get about ten feet away from the porch. He looks up and smiles at you. "Hey (name)!" he calls back, quickly getting down from the tree.

You blush a little as you notice he has a little picnic set up on the surface of the porch. He notices your stare and grins at you. "You like? I got it all while you were in detention!" you nod and give him a hug for thanks. "It's great! But you didn't have to do this for me Gil." You say, looking up to smile at him.

He laughs his funny little laugh as he pats your head. "Well I decided that since you were having less than an awesome day, I'd do something to make it awesome!" he said, looking proud of himself for putting everything together in such short time. You roll your eyes and smile wider. He was such a goof, but he had a big heart when he wanted to.

"It is awesome. Thank you!" you say to him. He smiles and takes your hand to sit you beside him on the floor. The two of you start to eat in comfortable silence before your curiosity gets the best of you. "So, I couldn't help but notice that you wanted to meet me here on the porch. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Gil?" you ask him, looking up at him questioningly.

He grins at you and nods. "Yeah, there was something I wanted to tell you about!" he says, putting down an apple he was devouring before you started to talk. You reposition yourself so your body is facing his, and he does the same. He thinks about what he's going to say before he begins.

"So I had a date with Elizibeta a few days ago." He says looking at you for some kind of reaction. You give none, but inside you're slowly becoming sadder and sadder. You knew you shouldn't get your hopes up. He only wanted to say he finally found a girlfriend. You were surprised thatit was Elizibeta though; and you were surprised she hadn't said anything to you. She was your friend after all; you'd think she'd let you know if she was dating your best friend…

Now that you think of it, she said that she didn't like Gil that way! In fact, she'd told you countless times before that she thought he was obnoxious and not worth hers, or your time. You can't help but feel a little betrayed. Especially since she knew how you felt about Gil. You feel your face drop a bit to your disappointment. You didn't want him to see you were upset.

He laughs a bit at you and you glare at him. "Don't worry!" he says smiling at you. "She's definitely not my type. And plus, I wanted to see her for a different reason, so I guess the word "date" wasn't exactly the right word to use." You relax a bit as you realize this wasn't the whole reason he wanted to talk to you.

You're taken aback when you feel your hand being taken in his. You look up to meet his eyes, but he's looking everywhere else but at you. You want to ask him what's wrong, but he suddenly makes eye contact with you. He's looking at you differently than he's ever looked at you before; actually, you've never seen him look at anyone the way he's looking at you now.

"Actually," he begins, blushing a bit at your stare, "I wanted to talk to her about you." Now it's your turn to blush. 'What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?' you think as your heart beats faster than normal. You try to keep your cool. "Why were you seeing her about me?" you ask as calmly as you can without exploding from the mixture of emotions you're feeling right now.

He cracks a small grin, and you can't help but to grin back at him. You can't help it; that smile of his has always been so contagious. "Don't worry about it." He says, winking at you slyly. You cock your head to side, looking at him questioningly. He simply smiles and continues on. "(name), I've wanted to say this for a while. But….eh…I was…uummm….afraid…that I would ruin everything…if I…if I said something…" he's struggling with his words and you swallow, feeling a bit nervous about what you think is going to come out of his mouth next. You can feel yourself smiling like an idiot, and that makes him freak out even more.

"What are you looking at like that?" he questions, backing up a bit. "Don't worry about it." You say winking at him. He smirks and rolls his eyes at you. "Whatever." He says, shoving you playfully in the arm. You laugh a bit before his face turns serious again. 'Jesus…' you think as he tries to collect his thoughts again. 'I've never seen him so serious before.' And this was true, Gil was never serious for anything. This was all new to you; and him too probably you think as he takes a deep breath.

"(name)," he begins again. "I-I really like you (name). I've liked you for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way." You don't say anything. You don't want to. You're not used to Gil being this way, and you find it kind of…cute. He takes your silence as a cue to keep going. "Plus, I always see you with Alfred, so I thought you may have a thing for him. And I know he kind of likes you… plus I know Elizibeta doesn't like me, so I thought you wouldn't want to be with me like that without her approval."

You're kind of shocked at what he just said. You know you were with Alfred a lot, but it wasn't because you liked him like that. And if he liked you like that, it was news to you. And Elizibeta was one of your best friends yes; but she would respect your decision if you got with Gil. She was very well aware of your feelings for him. She didn't necessarily like it, but she was willing to accept it.

You notice that Gil is still blubbering on so you decide to take action. You realize that what you're about to do is really cheesy and really overused in romantic comedies and….you stop before you go on a long inner monologue. Taking a deep breath you start to bring your face closer to Gil's. He doesn't notice though, since he's ranting on about his long un-foretold feelings. You chuckle and grab his tie to get his attention. He makes a weird noise of surprise and falls backwards. You laugh as he hits the floor. 'So much for cheesy romance' you think as you laugh a bit. You take the opportunity to sit next to him and hold his arms down from the side.

"Silly Gil." You say, looking down at him from where you're sitting. He goes to say something, but you put a finger up to his lips to silence him. "Before you go on again, I just want to let you know a couple of things." You take your finger off his mouth and smile as he looks up at you innocently. "One. I don't like Alfred. We're just friends, and I enjoy his company, but that's all. Two. Elizibeta is one of my best friends; she'll accept whatever I want sooner or later. Thirdly." You pause for a second, wondering why it's so hard for you to just confess to him how you feel. He did it! Why can't you?

You swallow your pride and look him dead in the eye. "Thirdly," you start again, taking his hand in yours and pulling him up so he was level with you. "I've liked you for a long time too. I've always been afraid to tell you because you were always with other girls. They love you, and they're all so pretty. I was sure I couldn't compete with them." You blush a deep red after saying that, not used to telling people how you really feel. You feel like such a corny loser for saying all that to him. You're sure he's going to laugh at you.

He does laugh at you. Not a big laugh, just a small chuckle. You look at him, to see him blushing at you, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his quiet laughter. "What the hell's so funny?" you ask feeling even more stupid than you already did. "Nothing. Nothing." He says, squeezing your hand a little and hugging you. "I just didn't think this would go as smoothly as it did. I was thinking you were going to make me chase you down again." You laugh and hold him tighter.

There's a few seconds of comfortable silence before he lets you go and looks into your eyes again. "So (name), will you do the awesome me the honor of being my equally awesome girlfriend?" you answer his question with quick kiss on the lips. You notice that they're soft; you like it very much. Hopefully there'll be ample opportunities to kiss him from now on. When you pull away, he's once again blushing. You laugh. "I'll take that as a yes then." He smirks.

You're going to say something, but you feel yourself being pulled in again by your new boyfriend. His lips meet yours for a longer kiss, and the world melts away. You wish it could last forever, but you soon have the need to breathe again. You pull away this time and catch your breath before putting your head on his shoulder. He drapes his arm over yours and you stay like that for a while.

After a little bit more talking, and arranging a date for the weekend, you get up and make your way over to the front of the school. There, you say your goodbyes to Gil and go your own seperate ways to walk home. Right before you get out of earshot from him, you hear his voice call your name. You turn around to see him looking at you. "I love you, (name)." he says, barely audible; but you hear it loud and clear. You smile wide before you answer back. "I love you too Gil."

You smile as you turn back around to walk. What may have started out as an unawesome day certainly had an awesome ending.

* * *

><p><em>Well, did I rot all of your brains out with my romance?<em>

_I hope this was okay xD_

_Thanks again for reading, and I hope you'll stick with me for more stuff that I write! _

_See yas :3_


End file.
